


Mirrored Images

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmates, klance, klance fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For those who have soulmates, they can communicate by drawing on their skin. It will almost automatically show on their soulmate, therefore connecting them on a subconscious level. When one soulmate starts drawing on themselves, they open up to the other, broadcasting their current feelings to their soulmate.





	1. Lance's prolouge

 

_        For those who have soulmates, they can communicate by drawing on their skin. It will almost automatically show on their soulmate, therefore connecting them on a subconscious level. When one soulmate starts drawing on themselves, they open up to the other, broadcasting their current feelings to their soulmate. _

  
  
  
  


       Lance loved his soulmate. He loved how they painted their feelings onto their skin, how they would write down messy notes on their arms. What he loved most was the passion they express through art. The notes were always about art history, the paint always formed beautiful portraits of nature, space, and even people. Sure, Lance was dissapointed that they never had conversations like other soulmates did, but he knew that they were talking to Lance through the stunning paintings they created. Lance made sure to always give them a positive message after they were done.

  
  


Most of the time, his soulmate painted with feelings of anxiety. It pained Lance to feel their worries and not be able to help them. Lance wanted desperately to hug them, comfort them, be the reason they cheered up. He wanted to be there for them. Well, he already was there for them on a mindful level, but he wanted to be there physically, too. Little did Lance know that he would find his soulmate in the broody Keith Bruno. 


	2. Keith's prologue

Keith didn’t want a soulmate. He wasn’t saying that his was terrible, because they’re not. They are always supportive, and Keith saw they were a good person. He just didn’t want one at all. He wanted complete and utter control over his life, and knowing that he couldn’t control whether this mystery person was in his life ate away at his patience and made him snappy.

The thing Keith hated the most about soulmates was that he unwillingly broadcasted his feelings to a random person whenever he wanted to just cover himself in paint and figure out his feelings. He wouldn’t have a problem with that if he wasn’t just so damn anxious all the time. If he was happy-go-lucky like his soulmate, Keith would be completely fine with having conversations with his soulmate like Shiro did. But Keith was a big bag of negative emotions, and was too afraid to reply, let alone start a conversation.

If Keith knew that his soulmate was Lance Sanchez, he wouldn’t have been scared at all.


	3. Lance

Lance loudly groaned as Hunk shook him awake. “Dude, we’re gonna be late for class! Professor Zarkon is gonna kill us!” Hunk was a big guy with longish black hair, brown eyes, and light mocha skin. He always wore an orange bandana, and had bad anxiety. At the moment, Hunk was nervously looking at Lance, who shot up from his crappy dorm bed, and said, “we have like 25 minutes, you won’t be able to do your skin routine. Just wash your face and call it good, okay?” 

Lance rubbed his face and nodded. He got up, went into the bathroom, and stared at himself in the mirror. He had short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and deep tan skin. There were no blemishes or marks on his face, but his arms were a different story. Lance’s right arm was covered in a field of white and pink hyacinths, kudos of his soulmate. He grinned at his arm and put on a loose tanktop to show his soulmark. It would last a few days, seeing as his soulmate painted it with feelings of excitement and anxiousness. Once him and Hunk were out the door and on their way to Chemistry with Professor Zarkon, Lance could feel people looking at his arm. He practically flaunted the fact that his soulmate was artistic, and would go on for hours about them for hours if you let him. Not many people got an artistic soulmate, so Lance saw himself as incredibly lucky. He and Hunk entered the classroom, and Lance tried to get his thoughts on chemistry instead of his soulmate.

After the two hours of Hell, also known as chemistry with Professor Zarkon, were over, Hunk and Lance found Pidge. Pidge was a short 16 year old who had a knack for hacking electronics, and was 3 years ahead in school. She had shoulder length fluffy hair, auburn eyes, and paleish skin. She always wore glasses, though she didn’t need them (“They’re for the aesthetic, Lance!”). The trio headed to their favorite cafe, Lion Cafe. Once there, Pidge ran up to the counter and yelled out, “ALLURA, HIT ME UP!” 

Lance chuckled and walked up behind Pidge as Allura appeared behind the counter. Allura is in Pidge’s classes, and has long white hair with black roots showing, turquoise eyes, and coffee-colored skin. She smiled at the three of them and asked, “The regular for all of you?”

Hunk nodded, as did Pidge and Lance. A few minutes later, Allura came back with three coffees, one plain black, one french vanilla, and one had so much sugar in it that Lance thought it shouldn’t even be called coffee anymore. 

“Pidge, how do you drink that? It has ten pumps of caramel in it! Ten pumps!” Lance crinkled his nose in disgust. Sure, Lance likes caramel, but ten pumps is just too much.

Pidge stuck her tongue out at Lance and rolled up her sweater sleeves, revealing a bunch of small hand writing and bad drawings. “I was up all night talking to my soulmate all night. I need the sugar.” Pidge looked at Lance suspiciously. “And you do know that plain black coffee is reserved for the devil, right?”

Lance gasped in mock outrage. “Pigeon, how dare you insult my delicious coffee when you have the literal embodiment of death by sugar in your hands!” The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then simultaneously burst out laughing. 

 

After being in the coffee shop for about half an hour, Lance had to leave. “I have to go to my art class, I’ll see you guys later.”

Pidge stood up, tipping her chair over. She ran up to a shocked Lance, poking her finger into his chest and glaring at him. “If you’re late for the first swim practice of the year, I’ll literally kill you. Next week on Friday, don’t forget!”

Lance breathily laughed and nodded. “I set an alarm this year, since I’m captain. Well, I really gotta go. Bye guys!” He waved over his shoulder as he walked to his second class of the day.


End file.
